The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex×meserveae and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hach 1’. ‘Hach 1’ is a new cultivar of blue holly grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Barmstedt, Germany in spring of 1999 between ‘Heckenpracht’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Blue Prince’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,517) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Hach 1’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in spring of 2002.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2002 in Barmstedt, Germany. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.